


New Years In Genovia

by sillypandalover91



Series: Houndverse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Spoilers for future of Love Has No Recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypandalover91/pseuds/sillypandalover91
Summary: Our favorite boys watch Genovia's New Year's Eve Special and partake in the tradition of gobbling up 12 grapes. Be sure to eat all 12 of them! Or else...Also, for those of you who have not read LHNR yet, this contains major spoilers.





	New Years In Genovia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago haha. The original characters, my darling babies, most of you who have been with me know them. For those who are new to the series and story here is a break down of the kids who have not been introduce in the reupload yet. 
> 
> Alex is a boy that Feli and Ludwig adopted  
> Daniel and Sammy are Alfred's and Arthur's sons

Alexander bounced in his seat when Eric, Bernardo and Seraph appeared on the tv screen, beaming proudly as their fans went rabid as they started to sing. Beside him, Daniel and Sammy sang along with their cover of Uptown Funk with Felicia. Soon it was going to be midnight and the year would start anew. He rubbed at his stump absentmindedly and glanced behind him to see his parents and uncles Lovino and Antonio laughing on the couch at something Alfred said while Arthur covered his face in embarrassment. 

In the kitchen, Oswaldo’s chuckles were heard over the blender and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the grins his fathers exchanged. 

Antonio glanced down at his watch and gasped, “Oye, it’s only ten minutes till New Years! Did you bring the grapes, Lovi?”

“Of course I did,” snapped said Italian, “You only reminded me every minute not to forget them.”

Blushing, Antonio went into the kitchen and brought the platter out, “Si, well, it’s a very important tradition.” He handed everyone a cluster of 12 grapes each, “Remember, don’t eat them until it’s exactly 12:00 am exactly. And you only have 12 seconds to eat them.”

Danny climbed onto Alfred’s lap and took his cluster, “What happens if we don’t finish them in twelve seconds?”

“Well then, little one, you will have bad luck the rest of the year~”

“What?!”

“Antonio!” Lovino shook his head at his idiot fiance before smiling down at the startled child, “He didn’t mean that, bambino. Nothing will happen, it’s just a fun Spanish custom for New Years.”

Alex looked down at his own cluster and gulped, mentally trying to figure out how to eat his own cluster so that he wouldn’t curse his family with bad luck. He suddenly found himself in his Uncle Oswaldo’s arms before he plopped himself next to Feliciano and draped his legs on top of his and Ludwig’s laps, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you eat them all up~”

“You guys,” cried Alfred as he set his phone on a timer, “It’s almost time!” 

Checking his own pocket watch, Arthur nodded and gathered Sammy in his arms as well, “Quite right. Are you ready, luv? Let’s count.” He and his son led the count down, “10…9…8….”

On the screen, Eric, Seraph, and Bernardo were counting down as well, “7…6…5…”

“4…3…2…” chimed Lovino and Antonio from the balcony.

Ludwig and Felicano smiled at each other and leaned in, “..1″

“Happy New Year, Genovia,” cried Bernardo as he jumped onto his brothers’ backs and kissed their cheeks.

Alexander shoved all his grapes into his mouth and chewed as quickly as possible as to not choke. He ignored his parents as they gobbled up their own grapes. Feli having one short, shared Ludwig’s last one. He placed it on his lips and wiggled his eyebrows making Ludwig roll his eyes before leaning in to kiss his half away. 

“Happy New Years, Luddy,” cooed Feli.

Ludwig smiled and kissed Feliciano again before whispering, “Happy New Years, Liebe.”

Oswaldo glanced up and grinned, closing his eyes when Feli and Ludwig each kissed his cheek as well, “Happy new years, guys~”

Swallowing his grapes, Alex gasped and looked at Alfred’s phone just as it showed the 12 second mark. Oh thank goodness! Grinning he shuffled in Oswaldo’s lap so that he could kiss all three of them, “Do you think we’ll have a good year, papa?”

Feli gave his son and eskimo kiss and nodded, “Of course~ I have nothing but high hopes for this coming year.” 

Their small get together continued on in merriment. Oswaldo’s brothers soon arrived after they finished their show along with Felicia and Monika. Sammy dozed off and Ludwig was quick to offer that the Kirkland-Jones clan stay the night. He and Alfred took their boys to Alex’s room and started to tuck them in, Ludwig lingering behind to make sure the dogs didn’t jump on the bed. Once he was sure that they wouldn’t he went back out and nearly tripped over Gino. 

The tabby had been playing with a little ball when Ludwig picked him up,scolding him lightly, “Naughty cat. What did I tell you about doing that outside doors? Johann would kill me if I stepped on your tail again. Come on, let’s go back to the party.” 

Ignoring the cat’s toy, Ludwig went back to the living room where Bernardo was still trying to get his new years kiss from Oswaldo. Later that day he’d see that Gino hadn’t been playing with a ball, rather, the grape Feli had dropped and therefore hadn’t eaten. 

But it didn’t really matter. After all, not eating all 12 grapes wouldn’t curse him with bad luck. It was just a silly superstition. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! And thank you so much for supporting Love Has No Recipe :)


End file.
